


Scion

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Groping, Kidnapping, Leather Kink, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Filming, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, i saw the Scion skin and needed Hanzo to fuck me up, sort of? it's a one man show, what's the right phrase for taking pictures of someone without their consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: A recon mission to Hanamura doesn't quite end well...
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: Monthly Requests [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361110
Comments: 32
Kudos: 218





	Scion

There was a man in the room with you.

You stayed silent even as cold fear curled in your gut. Would he speak first? Would you be forced to speak first?

"You are a long way from Switzerland, Overwatch," a voice finally spoke. Deep and male, with a Japanese accent. 

A Hanamura accent.

**FUCK.**

You should have been eight miles from Hanamura, not blindfolded and tied to a chair with your hands behind your back.

"What do you want?" you asked.

"Your operatives have been busy, digging into my empire and disrupting my lines. I want to know what it is you know, and I have all the time in the world to ask for it," he replied. "I am under no illusion that you will _ talk _ , Overwatch, but I have prepared for this. Unless you spare us _ both _ from what I have planned for you."

Your stomach turned. "And what is that?" 

A _ chuckle. _ "I would not give that away. It would give you a chance to prepare for what is to come, and I will not give you that."

"What do you want to know?" you asked. 

"Direct and to the point. Very well. We shall start," the man decided. "How long has Overwatch had my clan in their sights?"

_My empire. My clan._ _Fuck,_ this wasn't some random torturer employed in the Shimada business. The man in the room with you was _Hanzo Shimada_. 

"I dont know," you admitted. "I've only been with Overwatch a year."

Hanzo _ sighed_. The sound moved down your spine like an icy wind. 

"Disappointing," he murmured.

You heard the crinkle of his shirt, and then there was a hand gripping your suit zipper. You froze.

"Wait," your voice cracked, "what-"

The zip slowly came down, exposing your throat, your collarbone. It paused above the swell of your breast. 

"I dislike it greatly when I am not given an answer," Hanzo told you. "You will learn to give me the right one. Shall I ask the question again?"

"I don't know!" you protested, your heart pounding in your ribcage. "I haven't been with Overwatch for long! I just follow orders!"

The hand that had unzipped you splayed across the exposed flesh, and you felt _ leather _ on your skin. 

"You don't ask for intel? For details? You just trust, like a good girl, and obey your master's commands?" Hanzo asked. 

"I _ trust _ them," you retorted. 

A finger hooked into the v of the unzipped suit and began to drag the zip further down. 

Your suit had a bra built into it so you didn't need to wear one out on missions. When the zip came down far enough, your captor made a soft _ noise _ at the lack of a centre gore to keep him from running a knuckle down your cleavage. 

"This, I did not expect," he murmured. "Fascinating. Do all Overwatch agents dress as you do? Or are you simply _ unique, _ and I lucky to have caught you?" Hanzo mused. 

You found yourself shaking in the chair as his hands carefully hooked either side of the lapels of your suit and tugged it open. Your breasts spilled out of the fabric. Leather clad palms cupped them, groping and stroking. Thumbs played with the nipples, rolling them. You felt a responding _ heat _ between your thighs as revulsion filled you. Shaking, you strained against your chair, but it didn't move. It must be stuck to the floor.

"You can't do this," you gasped.

"I can. And I shall ask another question," Hanzo murmured. "You do not know how long Overwatch has been concerned with the Shimada Empire, very well - who gives you your orders? Is it your Strike Commander? Or," the Blackwatch issue jumpsuit was black and red as opposed to blue and white "are you from something _ else? _"

No point being from a covert ops division if you blabbed about being from a fucking covert ops division. 

"H-how do you know I'm from Overwatch?" you asked, your hips shifting in your chair. "I might be from a-a rival clan."

Hanzo chuckled. The sound was mocking as he cupped you with both hands. "You are a poor choice for any rival clan to send after mine. Any of them would know that."

Your brow furrowed. "A poor choice?" 

Thumbs rolled over your nipples. "They would not send you to snoop around my territory, little girl. They would have sent you to warm my bed."

Your lips parted. 

"A shame for me that Overwatch did not send you to do the same," he murmured. "I would have _ happily _ entertained you for them. But you are not here for this, so I will ask again. Who commands you?"

You shook your head. "You know, _ ahh_, I can't do that. Can't answer that."

One palm slid upwards, gently wrapping around your neck, and the other grabbed your zip, pulling it down. And _ down _. 

The problem with these suits was that sometimes the medics needed to be able to peel you out of them quickly. That meant having a zipper that went to your crotch. 

"Fascinating," he murmured. "This will be easier than I had considered."

You clenched your fists. "What are you going to do?" you gasped. 

"I am going to see if I can extract the truth from you," Hanzo told you. "And if I cannot, then I shall put that mouth to better use." 

"Oh, get _ fucked _," you snarled.

He chuckled. "A poor choice of _ words _, girl."

Your suit _ tore _ around your crotch, exposing your slit to him. Cool leather brushed along the wetness. You _ squeaked _in shock, tensing. 

"I will ask again," he said. "Who commands you?"

"That's like the third ti-_ime_-!"

A finger pushed at your slit, wetting itself in your slick as you gasped. Your thighs weren't closing and you arched desperately, trying to keep away from his hand. 

"Indeed, it is," Hanzo mused. "Sadly for you, my patience has been tested, so you will discover what it is to be punished for it."

_ Shit _. You tensed, expecting pain, but a thumb found your clit and began to rub, firm circles that pulled sharp gasps from your lips and made your hips jerk against your will. Hanzo followed your movements, the leather clad digit never leaving the little nub for even a second. 

"Are you feeling a little more _ talkative _now?" Hanzo asked. The hand around your neck moved back to your breast and he began to tease the nipple. 

"O-oh _ fu- _" was all that escaped your lips as you trembled. You felt heat coiling between your thighs. His finger swept up and down your slit, threatening to push in as his thumb worked you. 

"I am going to ask you another question," he told you. "Perhaps you will answer this one properly."

"N-_ ah_\- no, _ mm_, _ chance_!" you gasped. 

"What was your mission?" Hanzo asked. The pressure of his thumb increased and you could feel that heat starting to _ grow _. "You want more of this?"

"No!" you yelped.

"Then _ talk._" His thumb slowed, but didn't stop. You felt that hot pleasure die away, throbbing uncomfortably between your thighs. 

"Fuck you, that's my mission," you gasped. 

Hanzo chuckled again. "If that is what you wish, I can arrange that for you, but I doubt you do."

His thumb sped up again. A yelp escaped you, and your thighs trembled. A soft, speculative hum escaped your captor, and the finger at your slit slipped in, just to the first joint. 

You'd never had anyone wear gloves as they fingered you before. The sensation of the seams and the softness of the leather was alien, and it felt strange, but Hanzo slowly pushed his middle finger into you as his thumb kept rubbing. 

"If you do not talk, I will use you for fun," Hanzo growled. 

"You wouldn't, _ ahhh_!" 

Squirming, you felt the finger inside you _ crook _, and then hot pleasure lit you up as you realised he hand found your sweet spot. 

"I will have what I want," Hanzo promised. "Either you tell me, or I will get satisfaction from your torment."

"Sick fucking ba-_ahh_!" 

That coil was getting _ tighter. _ Shaking, you shook your head desperately and tried your best to shy away from his touch but you couldn't. And with the blindfold covering your eyes, all you could hear was the _ wet _ noise of his finger. 

"Are you going to come for me, Overwatch?" Hanzo asked. 

That telltale _ swoop _ in your belly told you how close you were. "No, no no, fuck _ you, oh oh-! _" 

His hand pulled away.

You weren't too sure what you were yelling about right now - the fact that he'd touched you or the fact that he'd _ stopped_. 

He slowly pushed the wet finger back in, letting the seams and the folds of the leather stroke you. You were so _ sensitive, _ shaking with every inch of his finger that filled you, and the _ sound _ his hand made…

"You will not be satisfied until I am," Hanzo warned you softly. "And if your rebellious spirit leads you to irritate me too much I will simply take my satisfaction without you."

"If I'm that much trouble, let me go," you panted. 

His thumb rubbed down your clit, again and again, and your thighs tensed as you whimpered.

"You are far too entertaining for me to relinquish you," Hanzo told you. "Another question, or shall we take a break?"

_ A break? _ "Sure, get me a coffee," you said. 

He chuckled. "I am letting you breathe for a moment. You will have to _ earn _ luxuries."

You swallowed. "Had to ask, I guess."

"Mmm." Hanzo brushed his finger against your sweet spot again. "Who else knows you are here, Overwatch?"

"My commander," you gasped. "Expecting a party?"

"I would be foolish _ not _ to assume that your _ associates _will come running when they realise that you are missing," Hanzo pointed out. "And I am no fool."

"S-says the man who, _ ahh_, stole a _ person_," you groaned. 

"People are stolen all the time," Hanzo said calmly. "It is discovering when and where to put them back that is the trouble."

Your breath caught. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that if you are smart and _ want _ to be found, you will tell me everything and I will deliver you back to your squalid hotel room," Hanzo replied. His finger started to fuck you slowly. 

"Ca-can I change hotels?" you panted. "The-the security at mine...isn't, _ ah _ , _ great_!"

"Perhaps." The finger crooked. "If you answer my last question, you might be," his thumb rubbed your clit, "_ upgraded._"

You bit your lip. "Depends on your question."

The warmth of Hanzo's body could suddenly be felt close to yours and your breath caught, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"Did you learn anything whilst you were snooping around, girl?" Hanzo asked. 

_ I've put trackers on every drug mule. Beat up a couple of smugglers carrying weapons in clever little pockets. I took samples. And I sent your hit list I found on one of the guys back to Reyes. _

"You really love cherry trees," you said.

Hanzo laughed, and pushed another finger into you. "Your smart mouth is an amusing," he murmured, "but I think we both know I am starting to lose patience with it. Either tell me what you know, or I will punish you for your stubbornness."

You exhaled heavily. "Can't do that. Won't do that."

Hanzo's fingers thrust back and forth, faster, crooking, _ pressing _ against that sensitive patch on your walls as he continued to thumb at your clit and play with your nipple. "Do you think your commanders will despise you for singing when the threat of what I can do was hanging over your head?"

Your voice pitched as that heat and pressure started to slowly come together, fed by his unrelenting touch. Thighs shaking, you tried to say something, to reply, make a witty retort. 

"Commander would beat my ass!" you gasped, your hips bucking. Oh god, that wet, repetitive noise of his fingers fucking you. 

"As will I," Hanzo promised, "though you will likely enjoy it more. Or," he paused, "you might not. But I promise you, if you do not answer me," Hanzo's voice was suddenly low and in your ear, "I will start making other uses of you. Do you understand?"

Did you? Maybe? All you could think about was the _ pressure _growing between your thighs and the voice in your ear. 

"I will use you the way a clan would send you to be used," Hanzo told you. Your body trembled, your stomach swooped, and then-

His fingers pulled free again and this time you _ screamed _ in frustration. All that pleasure, that orgasm that had been building, died away onto a dull, irritating throb, and you panted helplessly in your bindings, twitching when he kept rubbing your breasts. 

"You," you gasped, "f-fuck…"

Hanzo chuckled. "If a clan sent you to me, you would be expected to serve _ my _ pleasure, not your own. And it pleases me to watch you like this. Wet and shaking. Needy."

"Kinky," you gasped. 

Hanzo hummed his agreement. "I must inform you - it seems only fair - that if you do not comply with this next part you are...less likely to be found alive."

Cold fear washed over your arousal. You swallowed. "Really know how to kill the mood," you whispered. 

There was a hand in your hair, and then the blindfold came off. Blinking, you looked around. You were still in your hotel room. You weren't sure if that made it better or worse - that you hadn't been spirited away to a new location or that nobody had come knocking. 

The only real lights in the room were two lamps that were pointed straight at you, and your blindfold had been so good it had blocked them from your sight completely. Though it likely helped that the lights were pointed mostly at your exposed body. 

Scratch that. Pointed almost entirely at your wet, parted thighs. 

_ Oh_.

Hanzo reached over and tilted one of the lamps up to illuminate the bottom half of your face, and you could see your breasts suddenly gleam in the yellow glow. Then he was at your side, and he gripped your hair, turning your head to look at him.

Holy _ shit. _

He had his cock in his hand. You gazed at him. Black suit pants, leather glove wrapped around his cock, an immaculate white shirt and black and blue waistcoat, topped with a blue tie. If you had seen this man in a bar, you would have made a beeline for him. 

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

You looked down at his cock, remembered his threat, and parted your lips. He slipped himself into your mouth, groaning deeply as he filled it. You wanted to rebel, to bite him, but you didn't dare. You wanted to get back to Blackwatch in one piece, and doing as the man ordered right now seemed to be your only option.

"Have you ever done this before?" Hanzo asked, almost kindly, dark eyes staring into yours. 

You nodded. 

Hanzo straightened up. "Excellent. You will assist me, then."

His hands gripped your head. His hips pulled back. And Hanzo Shimada began to fuck your face like your mouth was a toy. 

He didn't start slowly. You imagined edging you with both hands had left him pent up. Soft groans and low growls escaped him, and you kept your eyes on his cock.

"I see why your commander must keep you around," he panted, fingers flexing against your scalp. "Such an excellent mouth." He broke off to curse in Japanese.

_ Reyes hired me for exactly these kinds of skills, _ you wanted to yell, though you knew full well you'd also been hired because neither Jesse nor Reyes knew the meaning of _ stealth _. 

Hanzo didn't care. "Suck like I'm a lover of yours," he growled, and you did so, your tongue playing along what of his cock you could. "Yes, that's it, you're a good little girl." 

Oh god, that shouldn't have Done Things to you. You wanted to squeeze your thighs together. Whimpering, you heard your captor moan in surprise. 

"Are you still needy, little girl?" Hanzo breathed. "Still, _ mmm_, craving relief?" One of his hands groped at your breast for a few seconds. "That will not change, I am afraid. We, _ oh_, are not _ done _ yet. And you will _ wish _ you had sung. I plan for you to sing in a different way."

_ Don't think about it. Don't dwell on it. Give him what he needs to cum. _ You didn't want to think about what he meant and yet you _ did _. Was he going to keep edging you? What else did he have planned? The man was rich, he could probably make you disappear and do whatever he liked with you. 

No, no, that shouldn't turn on a part of you…

"You will swallow when I am done," Hanzo ordered breathlessly. "It will not be long now."

No wonder he wasn't going to fuck you. Wouldn't have lasted long enough. Or maybe you were just _ that _ good.

You doubted it. 

"Look at me," Hanzo growled. You reluctantly looked up to watch his face. His lips were drawn back, his eyes heavily lidded. At the sight of you, he growled out something in Japanese that you were pretty sure your translator would have censored if you were still wearing it. "Your mouth is worth far more than your clever words-!"

His breath caught and his hips sped up. The noise of him fucking your mouth was hard to ignore and you couldn't bear listening to it, but much like when it had been his fingers in you, you had no choice in the matter. 

Hanzo _ twitched_. His voice came louder, and then you felt the salt coat your tongue as he filled your mouth- 

-and pulled out.

His hand immediately wrapped around his cock and pumped, hard and fast. Something hot and liquid coated your breasts, your neck, and part of your face. And you couldn't yell about it, not until you'd swallowed what was in your mouth. It was humiliating. 

Hanzo's hand jerked his cock until he was done, and then he leaned forward again. "Clean me," he ordered.

You opened your mouth again and let him do so.

"Perfect," he murmured. "Obedient. Yes, I think this will do beautifully. Keep your mouth open."

Confused, you did so, and then you watched him pull _ your phone _ from his pocket. The light of the camera gleamed on your cum-covered breasts and face. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" you demanded, as he took picture after picture from different angles. "You think I won't delete those?!"

Hanzo seemed to be typing something. "They will still exist."

You went cold. "What have you done?"

Hanzo moved over to the desk, and without a word, he picked something up and-

It was _ his _ phone. You hadn't noticed the little light gleaming in the dark. He must have turned it off somehow. He had recorded the whole damn thing. Taking a seat in his chair, his wet, soft cock still out, Hanzo typed something into his phone. _ Your _screen lit up. 

"Let us see how quickly your commander negotiates when I send him what I have here," Hanzo mused. "And if he doesn't, well- there are _ more _ than enough websites that will pay good money for this. Shall we see what happens first?"


End file.
